


Ebb and flow of the sea

by NatsuoftheDawn



Series: Oh Master, My Master [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Asterios is a good boy and should be told, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Spoilers for the Okeanos arc, most likely, off-screen shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuoftheDawn/pseuds/NatsuoftheDawn
Summary: Ritsuka couldn't sleep at a time like this. Thankfully Asterios is there to soothe her worries even for a second.(Spoilers to the Okeanos arc)





	1. Ebb

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing something that isn't a self-insert? It's more likely than you think. 
> 
> What's up I'm back and too deep into FGO hell. I love it so much and I plan to write even more as well as continuing the other shit I went AWOL over.
> 
> Btw, I'm sad Asterios doesn't get the love and attention he deserves on AO3. Thankfully, I come to fix that

The pirate's life can get very cold at night.

Even in the dark crevice inside the ship where most of Drake's crew huddle down for the night, it's still chilly.

The rocking of the boat should've lulled Ritsuka to sleep, but for some reason she didn't feel a wink of sleep. Her lack of mana from today's gruesome battles should've knocked her out the moment she dropped down on the makeshift cot.

Nope. Looks like it'll be one of those sleepless nights again, just like in Septem and Orleans. She hoped this wouldn’t be a regular occurance now, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of Jason’s ship ready to jump them at any moment or something worse is lurking in the waters.

After all, the weight of the world depending on her must be getting to her. With every singularity restored comes the threat that something, or someone, will be waiting for her at the end that not even her strongest servants can defeat. That possibility alone scares her. So much so that it cursed her dreams into nightmares. Visions of Chaldea in flames, Roman and Di Vinci succumbing to the intense heat, bodies of her beloved and loyal servants unable to get up, and Mash...oh, Mash...

"Ma...ster?"

Through the increasing breathing and the loud waves underneath the helm, the soft voice of Asterios manages to reach her ears. Ritsuka turned around to see the Berserker coming from the other side of the ship. It made sense he would be out here, considering he's too big to fit through the small door. She thought Euryale would be with him at least, but even Goddesses aren't immune to the freezing ocean wind it seems.'

"H-Hi there, Asterios." A sudden sea breeze made her shiver. "Did I, uh, wake you up?"

The minotaur shook his head. "Can't...sleep. Worried...about...Master."

Ritsuka couldn't help the small smile form on her face. "Aw, you shouldn't have to worry about little ol' me. You might get wrinkles if you do." She tried to joke, but even Asterios can see through her thin facade.

He moves closer to her. She could feel the heat radiating off his gigantic form. "Master's...worried." His words were difficult to determine if it was meant to be a question or a statement.

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean."

Asterios places a hand to his chest. "Inside...feel worry...fear. At the same time...I don't." The same hand curled all its finger except for one before gently placing it just barely on Ritsuka's clothed chest. "Ritsuka's fear...worry.” 

”My….?” She wasn’t sure what that meant. By now, she would’ve known a thing or two when it comes to bonds between master and servants. She couldn’t recall Di Vinci bringing it up at all when Ritsuka and Mash were setting up summoning circles. Well, she had instances of being in dreams belonging to someone else back in Chaldea...maybe that’s part of it? She could feel her head hurting itself in confusion the more she thought about it. 

“I’m...not sure myself, Asterios.” She replied. “After jumping into this singularity, I hoped it would just get easier from here on out.” She brought up her hands to clasp Asterios’s. “After seeing all the servants we were up against and fighting Mary and Anne, I just...I don’t know. The thought of failing my role as Master just dawned to me there. Sure we almost lost Euryale, but what about next time? H..Her-” She could feel tears starting to well up and her voice clogging up. “Hercules is so powerful. I’m just...so _afraid_ that even you won’t be able to stop him in his rampage. I’m afraid of losing ev-” Her words were cut off by another hand wrapping around her back, pulling her into the warmth that is Asterios. 

“W-Wha-”

“I’ll protect you, Euryale, everyone.” She couldn’t move her head in this wall of muscle, but Ritsuka could feel his eyes staring down at her. 

She couldn’t help but smile. “You better stick to that promise.” She said before closing her eyes. The warmth was too much, but it was just so welcoming in contrast to the ocean breeze. 

~~

When Mash woke up, her master wasn’t in her dingy cot.

“Master! Senpai!” She called out to no dice. The Shielder might’ve woken some members of the crew, but that didn’t matter. Her senpai could’ve been taken by an unknown assailant or servant in the middle of the night, but she needed to check the entire ship anyways. Just before she reached the deck, she bumped into the captain of the ship.

“Drake! Good morning, but do you know where Senpai is?” She asked. 

“Huh? You’re getting all worked up over Master?” Drake couldn’t help but yawn, pretty prominent she just woke up as well. “Why don’t you check the deck and see for yourself?” Was all she said before heading to get some food and ale. 

Like the Rider said, her senpai was on deck. Leaning against one of the shrouds was Ritsuka, protected by Asterios’s embrace. She wonders if Ritsuka had been up here all night. If she did, certainly she might catch a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making a cute little epilogue. Keep your eyes peeled when that drops.
> 
> Also, I'm planning on writing other servants like Arjuna, Mash, and Bedivere. However, I only have like the basics down but no actual words were written down. Would love to go into detail, but I gotta head to class now. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or servants you want me to write, please let me know! Thank you so much for reading this!


	2. Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The singularity is finally restored...now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to be longer than it was originally planned to be, I swear. 
> 
> I just...love writing master/servant interactions and going into my Ritsuka's mind. 
> 
> BTW this is a special shout out for Lucretia over on Quotev who was the first one to comment on my fic. This one is for you, kind stranger!

At last, Mash and Ritsuka found themselves back in Chaldea. It took a lot in them and the servants involved to not only fight one of the God Pillars but to make sure they don’t fly overboard from the sheer power the Pillar contained. It was a miracle that the ship under it didn’t sink under its weight. 

At the end of the day, the singularity has been restored and the holy grail has been retrieved. It was a shame that the servants Ritsuka met along the way will have to forget the adventure they went on. It felt like she had known the captain of the Golden Hind, the King of Israel, one of the Gorgon sisters, and...Asterios. Ritsuka tried her best in suppressing the lump forming in her throat. Oh Asterios, if only you could see the end, she thought. 

Out of her combat outfit, Mash looked at Ritsuka. “Senpai? Is everything okay?” She saw her averting her gaze to rub both of her eyes before looking back at her. “Nope. Everything’s fine!” That was a lie, she could see faint wet marks under Ritsuka’s eyes. “I...I’m just a little sad about having to say goodbye to Drake.” 

“...If you say so, Senpai.” She wasn’t going to pry more out of her. She’ll talk once she’s ready. “I’m going to head over to Dr. Roman now. You should probably rest up.”

“I don’t know, Mash.” said Ritsuka, forcing a small laugh. “It’s gonna be tough not being on the Golden Hind anymore. See you in the morning!”

“Right. Night, Senpai…” With that, the Shielder left the room. Now that Ritsuka was on her own, she allowed a few tears to fall down her face. This singularity was just downright stressful. She tried her best to keep a brave face, but the breaking point was when Asterios sacrificed his life to get rid of one of Hercules’ nine lives. It was just… _so unfair_ that she didn’t have time to mourn as Jason continuously went after Drake’s ship. Sadly, the singularity is already in the process of being restored. Everyone’s heroic spirits have returned to the Throne of Heroes. She couldn’t go back to a save point and redo the whole thing again. 

The Asterios of Okeanos is gone, but that doesn’t mean Asterios is gone for good. With that thought in mind, she sprinted out of the room with a destination in mind. 

~~

It was hard to see a lot through the mask. He had to walk slow to make sure he doesn’t crash into anything or anyone. On the downside, he accidentally spooks some of the servants (The Tamamos mostly) with his chains dragging along the floor. It’s not he was doing it on purpose, it’s just how legends interpreted him as; a monster. Once he was summoned, his new master never had time to properly train him or even bring him to gather embers. Could it be that she’s secretly afraid of him? If so, why did she even keep him around?

Before he could go into a deeper pit of despair, something suddenly buried their face into his lower back with their arms trying to wrap around his huge form.

“Asterios spotted!” While that sound was muffled, he was certain that voice belonged to Master. “I’ve been looking all over for you!” With her face not squished against him, he could practically hear the excitement in her voice.

“...?” The Minotaur could only make a noise in confusion. What could Master possibly want from him? 

Quick footsteps circled around him, and his small Master is now in front of him. “I just-Well, funny story-Wait, hold on.” She took a step back and gave her cheeks a good smack. “Okay! Weeell...After this Rayshift, I realized how much I neglected you...and I’m sorry for that.” Her tone at the end was a bit uneasy even for him. “I want to make it up to you, and I know how to do that!” Her tiny hands couldn’t fully cover his own as she grabbed it and attempted to pull him somewhere. 

“Ma...ster?”

“C’mon, I got embers with your True Name written all over it! I will put you at your final ascension and max bond even if it kills me!” While he doesn’t understand half of what she’s saying, he couldn’t help but smile under his iron mask. 

~~

_”Achoo!”_

“Whoa there, Mash. Getting a cold after all that time in the ocean?”

“I’m sorry, Doctor. It’s just...I feel like Senpai is planning on something ridiculous. Someone should probably stop her before it’s too late.”

“...I would get Di Vinci to swing by, but that might make things worse.”

“I think Emiya would be a better choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 10,000 years...I finally finished a fanfic! Thank you everyone for being part of this self indulgent angst/fluff roller-coaster!
> 
> Also, my good friend Nate [ drew the good boy](http://mafreiidyne.tumblr.com/post/181996924400/happy-birthday-agent-yolk-heres-a-good-boy) for my birthday a while back and really wanted to show you guys. 
> 
> Remember, I'm always up to suggestions on what servants should I write next! I might do something for the GUDAGUDA rerun ~~(Okita please come home)~~ or the second part of that event ~~(preemptive Hijikata please come home)~~. Heck, maybe I'll do something for Camelot! Who knows? 
> 
> Don't forget my writing tumblr is agent-yolk-writes.tumblr.com (Can you guess what my main blog is?)! My DMs and inboxes are always open!


End file.
